<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's you that i adore (we must never be apart) by whumperooni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102922">it's you that i adore (we must never be apart)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whumperooni/pseuds/whumperooni'>whumperooni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Till Death Do Us Part (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Already broken reader, Barebacking, Biting, Codependency, F/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Violence, fill kink, fucking against a wall, mentions of aftercare that will happen after fic ends, sex in an alleyway, tights tearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whumperooni/pseuds/whumperooni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Master…?”</p>
<p>It’s quiet, just for a moment, and you tremble as he stares hellfire at you, as a breeze runs through the alley.</p>
<p>“You’re <i>mine</i>.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus de la Cruz/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's you that i adore (we must never be apart)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was going to be something else but ended up as this</p>
<p>i just wanted an already broken, codependent, obedient to a fault MC</p>
<p>And also alleyway fucking apparently</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You want Marcus.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nervous and impatient, you shuffle awkwardly in your seat and look around the bar, trying to catch sight of your boyfriend. He went to the bathroom a few minutes ago and he hasn’t returned yet and suddenly, horribly you’re <em>anxious</em> about it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Which is ridiculous. He’s just gone to the bathroom. You know that. He’ll come back. He’s not just going to leave you alone.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You’re not safe when you’re alone.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Swallowing hard, you begin to knead at the cracked faux leather of the booth seat.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You want to get up and look for him, but Marcus told you to sit tight and wait for him to come back. And- and you have to do that. You have to do what Marcus says.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nothing good ever happens when you don't listen to him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Where <em>is</em> he?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Panic rising, you lift your head and look around the room again, try hard not to have a meltdown.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You can’t embarrass him like that.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He’s still not in sight as you scan the room and you hate that. You hate that you’re at a bar you’ve never been to before and you hate that people have been looking at you and you hate that no one really knows that you belong to <em>Marcus</em> and that they can’t glance over you like that.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You hate this.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tears prick at you and you dig your nails into your forearm, try to stem your rising panic.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You want Marcus. You want <em>Master</em>.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A slap to the table makes you jump and you whip your head to the side- heart pounding and eyes wide. You shrink back when you see the two men standing there and you nearly whimper as one leans forward, gets into your personal space.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, well. What’s a cutie like you doing here all alone?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Eyes widening even more, you shake your head quickly- almost furiously.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You’re not alone. Master is here.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You’re never alone.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No?” one of them questions, brow raising. “But you’re all by yourself, sweetcheeks. Doesn’t look like anyone’s around.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The other nods and rests his hand on the table, leaning even closer into your space. You flinch away and he laughs- grins.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t be so shy! We just want to show you a good time.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The way he says that makes you want to puke. You know what he’s thinking- what they’re thinking- and it makes you <em>sick</em>. You would never, <em>ever</em> let them touch you. You belong to <em>Master</em>- only <em>he</em> can touch you.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“N-no,” you say, trying to be firm even as your panic makes your hands shake. <em>Nothing is going to happen</em>, you tell yourself. <em>Marcus- Master- is here. He’s coming back. He’s going to keep you safe.</em> “Please go away.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No? Aw, come on! Let’s have some drinks!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, thank you- <em>please</em>. I’m not-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Then where the fuck is he?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The annoyance in the man’s voice makes you curl away from him- curl right up against the wall as you try to get as much space from them as possible. He’s starting to look aggravated now and you want to run away.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He’s- he’s in the bathroom,” you blurt out, fingers digging into the seat of the booth. “He’s- he’s coming back.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The one closest to you scoffs and the other crosses his arms, tilts his head to the side.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Is he? Maybe he ditched you and left you here for <em>us</em>.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He’s mocking as he says it, but you don’t process the tone- don’t pick up on it at all. The thought of Marcus abandoning you whips terror in your heart but then- then- anger overpowers it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Master would <em>never</em> ditch you. He’ll never leave you behind. He’s taught you this. He’s carved his love into you so you know, now and forever, that your Master- your love- will never let you go.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He loves you. You love him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You belong to him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And how <em>dare</em> these assholes try to say otherwise?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Shooting up, you smack the table and glare at the two. They reel back a bit, surprised, and you snarl their way.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I. Belong. To. Master,” you hiss through gritted teeth. “I am <em>not</em> alone. Master will <em>never</em> abandon me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The <em>fuck</em>? Oh, shit, that’s <em>kinky</em>. You know, you can-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Before he can get anything else out, you shove him hard and make him stumble back into the table nearby. His shitty friend turns and you twitch a little, feel the urge to grab the knife on the table and dig it right between his shoulder blades.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You crazy bitch!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Everyone is staring now and your vision is spotting with adrenaline and fear. You want to scream and you want to run, but Master said to stay in the booth and you will <em>not</em> disobey.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Leave me alone,” you hiss out as the two assholes glare at you. “Go <em>away</em>!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The closest one grits his teeth and then he’s lunging at you- arm cocked back and fingers clenched into a fist. Fear closes over the anger from before and you let out a whimper, scramble to grab the knife for defense. Your fingers push it out of reach in your frantic hurry and all you can do is flinch in that split second, grasp your arms and hold yourself tight as you wait for the hit.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The hit that...doesn’t come.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Confusion swirls through you and you turn to look at the angry asshole only to find that his wrist is caught in someone’s grasp.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No, not <em>someone</em>.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span><em>Marcus</em>.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span><em>Master</em>.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Your eyes widen and a sob escapes from your lips, shoulders shaking as relief floods through you.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Master is back. He’s here. You’re <em>safe</em>.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What the <em>fuck</em> do you think you’re doing?” Marcus growls, voice low. The man in his hold snarls and rips his wrist from his grasp and you shiver at the fury that takes over Master’s face, feel heat smolder down low as he shoves the guy away from you. “Don’t you <em>ever</em> touch her.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A shudder wracks through you and you swallow hard, squeeze your thighs together as you reach a hand toward your Master.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You’re not scared anymore, but there’s lingering adrenaline in you and seeing Master so strong and protective has you needy and you just want to go home with him, be in his arms.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Master,” you whine, voice soft. You want to run to him but he’s outside the booth and he said to stay there so you <em>have</em> to obey.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Master’s head turns to you once more and you bite your lip at the anger on his face, feel your cheeks flush under his glare.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You know he wants to rip those scumbags limb from limb. He’s told you that he’ll kill anyone that touches you.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You wonder how he’ll do it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A shudder runs through you and the warmth below grows, has you swallowing hard.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“...come here, Kitten.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As soon as he says the words, you bolt over to him and you cling to his chest, sniffle as your adrenaline begins to bleed out.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Master begins to lead you out of the bar, ignoring the loud chatter and yelling that follows you both.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It’s chilly when you step out into the night and you shiver at a breeze, press closer to your Master in an attempt to ward off the cold. Tears are beginning to prick at you and you sniffle into his chest as they threaten to drip from your lashes, let out a startled noise when Master steps away and grips your wrist tight.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It hurts and all you can do is stare up at him in confusion, shake when he looks down at you with eyes <em>filled</em> with rage.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Is- is Master mad at you? You obeyed him. You were a good girl- you stayed in the booth and you told the men to go away and you <em>obeyed</em>. You were good. You were <em>good</em>.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>...right?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Fear has you whimpering and you flinch as Master squeezes your wrist, feel your heart slam against your rib cage as he turns from the direction of the car and back toward the bar.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>What is Master going to do?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nervousness skitters through you and you open your mouth to ask, but Master starts walking and jerks you to follow and all you can do is let out a squeak.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Is he going back inside? Is he going to hurt them? Is he going to hurt you? Is he mad at you? You were good, though. You were good. You were good. You were-</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Another jerk of your arm and you bite your lip at the discomfort, let out a confused noise when your path alters from the bar to the alley beside it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>What? </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You open your mouth to say something- you’re not even sure what- but Master shoves you into the dim alley and your left looking up at him with wide eyes, flushed cheeks.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Fear and excitement are two sides of the same coin and you feel <em>both</em> as he takes a heavy step toward you.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Another shove and you’re back against a wall, head smarting from hitting against brick. It hurts, but it’s a faint sort of pain and you’re much too focused on Marcus- Master- to pay attention to it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He steps closer and his hands slam against the wall on either side of your head. You swallow hard at his gritted teeth, the way his neck flexes as he clenches his jaw.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It’s scary seeing him like this, but it’s exciting too and you hope the anger is not directed at you, hope that you were a good girl for him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>That’s all you want to be.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Master…?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It’s quiet, just for a moment, and you tremble as he stares hellfire at you, as a breeze runs through the alley.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re <em>mine</em>.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It comes as a snarl and you suck in a quick breath as it makes you want to squirm, as you feel yourself <em>throb</em> down below.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I- I’m yours, Master,” you whisper, reaching and curling your fingers into this shirt. “I belong to you. I’m <em>yours</em>.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A wordless growl and Master grabs your wrists, slams them against the wall. It might be a moan that starts to leave you- maybe a gasp or a whimper.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Whatever it is, it gets muffled and extinguished as Master crushes his lips against yours, bites into your bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You whine at it, just softly. It hurts but it’s nothing you’ll protest and the way Master presses his knee between your thighs makes it a little better- even as he squeezes your wrists so tight it feels like your bones will snap.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You worry over that for just a second and then it fades, then you think instead of the way Master kisses you again- hard and rough and angry. His knee presses up higher and it’s almost painful as it crushes against you, but it feels <em>good</em> too and you rock your hips forward to grind against it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>That makes Master pull back from the kiss and you whine at the loss, look up at him and taste blood in your mouth.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ll kill them,” Master promises, low and dangerous. “No one touches you. No one <em>tries</em> to touch you. You’re mine.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You nod, eager to agree, and ignore the way the brick scrapes against the back of your skull, ignore how your wrists ache and your bottom lip stings.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He’s not mad at you. You’re good. A good girl. A good Kitten. Good for him, good for Master. You’re good, you’re <em>safe</em>.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yours,” tell him, voice creeping toward desperate. “Yours. Please, Master-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He cuts you off with another harsh kiss and you whimper into it, drag yourself along with his thigh with a need for friction, pleasure. Master allows you to grind and he mouths down to your jawline, sucks a hickey there. You moan at it and he continues to your throat, sinks his teeth into that soft flesh and covers your neck with bruises- covers you in <em>him</em>.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A shudder runs through you and you whimper as Master mauls your throat, feel yourself clench down low and your thighs grow wet.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You need to be covered all over by him. You need to be covered <em>inside</em> by him. You need Master to cover you- claim you. You need Master to take every sense of self and mark you over with him instead.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You need Master- you <em>need</em> him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Please,” you beg, voice pitching high as his teeth tear into you. “Please- <strong><em>Master</em></strong>! I-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A growl and he’s off of you, he’s ripping your tights to shreds. You whimper as your hands fall to your sides and you moan as he tears the crotch off your panties and tosses them to the side. You try pawing at him, but his hands smack yours away and he takes his cock out.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It’s hard and you want it- you want <em>him</em>. Before you can beg for it, Master grips your hips and he lifts you, forces you back even further against the wall. It’s an automatic response how your legs wrap around him and you moan as he fucks into you with perfect precision.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Master!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Snarling, he digs his fingers into your hips and you gasp as the brick rubs against your back, as it scrapes against your flesh. It hurts, but Master feels so <em>good</em> in you and you can’t help gasping and clenching around him already, grabbing at his strong shoulders for support.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He fucks you like he had kissed you- harshly, roughly, violently. The sound of his hips smacking against yours echoes through the alley and you whimper at the thought of someone hearing, almost come when you imagine someone seeing Master claim you.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It makes you more desperate, those imaginings, and your eyes prick with tears, your cheeks flood with tropic heat as desire tears through you.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You whine, loudly, and Master growls at it, fucks you even harder.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You want to come already and that’s pathetic, you know. You know that you can’t come, too- you don’t have permission. Master is the one that allows pleasure and you can’t take it without his blessing.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But you want to come. You want him to come- you want him to take you over the edge, <em>fill</em> you as his own satisfaction boils over.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You want him to mark you inside and out.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A needy little sob leaves you and you throw your head back, bang it against the wall without thought. The pain makes you gasp and your head lolls to the side with that bit of hurt.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You get a glimpse of your legs with your new view and you breathe in shakily at your ripped tights, at how Master tore them enough that you can see the beginning of a scarred <em>M</em> on your inner thigh.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The sight of your scar, at the start of Masters’s claim slams all your senses into hyperdrive and you cry out at the visible reminder of his ownership, buck your hips against him in your need.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You’re on the precipice now and you <em>need</em> Master to fill you, further his voracious possession.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You open your mouth to beg, but fingers grab your chin so quickly it almost knocks you off center from your desperation. Master grips your chin and he yanks your head back so you’re looking at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, desperate devotion.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“<strong><em>Who do you belong to?</em></strong>” he snarls, hips slamming into you so hard now it’s making your whole body quake.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Louder!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“<strong><em>YOU</em></strong>!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A final crash of his hips against you and then there’s warmth leaking into you- there’s a snarl from Master and a cry from you and you’re both coming, coming, <em>coming</em> in that dirty alley where anyone can walk by and see.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You sob as pleasure wracks through you and you claw at his chest and shoulders, bang your head against the wall again as you throw it back so Master can bite into your throat again. Tears streak down your cheeks as he grinds into you and you shudder as another orgasm ripples through your body, gasp and tighten up as a finger suddenly strokes against your clit.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Another burst of pleasure and then you go limp in his hold, whimper as his biting turns into open mouthed kisses, as those kisses turn chaste and sweet. The tenderness makes you shake and you sniffle as Marcus noses against your bruised throat, as he moves to pull out of you.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A soft whine of protest bubbles from your lips and Marcus kisses your cheek as he slips from you, carefully helps you into a standing position when your body threatens to drop down onto the dirty pavement.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You slump against the wall and you shiver- tired and sleepy and aching now. Marcus’s anger is gone when you look and there’s something fond on his face instead, something warm that makes you reach out to him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Marcus?” you ask, plead softly with your want to fall into his arm and rest.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His hand clasps yours and he kisses your forehead with a hum, makes you melt with that bit of affection.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“...let’s get you home,” he mumbles against you. “How about a bath and some ice cream, huh?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You sniffle, eyes tearing back up suddenly, and you nod, swipe at your eyes with your free hand.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes, please,” you whisper, tightening your grip a little.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Marcus pulls back and you’re gifted with a smile- something so warm and loving that it makes you forget the scrapes on your back and your arms, the teeth marks imprinted deep into your throat.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You watch as he tucks himself into his pants and you blush as you feel something trickle down your thigh, shiver again as a cold chill ripples through you.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Marcus gently tugs on your hand and you trail after him as he leads you to the car, think nothing of the way someone stares as you pass them by.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You’re going home with Marcus and that’s all that matters. Marcus has kept you safe and Marcus will continue to do that and you love him- you love him so much.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You love Marcus- you love your Master.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tiredly, you stumble into the passenger seat and belt yourself in. A glance toward the side mirror and you can see how well he’s marked you- can see the bruises starting to mottle along your throat and your jawline. You look fucked- you look <em>claimed</em>.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No one would dare try to say you’re alone now.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Smiling, you reach over the console and squeeze Marcus’s hand. He gives you a smile in return and you relax in your seat, close your eyes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You belong to him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You always will.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i like the idea of a broken mc that is dependent and needy for Marcus. i also like the idea of a mc that, when distressed or overwhelmed, switches from thinking of Marcus as "Marcus" to thinking of him solely as "Master"</p>
<p>idk but i hoped i got that across instead of being confusing</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>